


the tide

by domniall



Series: fictober [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fictober, M/M, spoiled milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: Three times, Dan has made it a big deal. At least, Phil thinks that way. Dan will argue that the first time was literally the first time so it doesn’t count.





	the tide

**Author's Note:**

> this story is about how dan doesn't like cum like a whole ass mood that shit tastes nasty 
> 
> the title is from the tide by niall horan which is a song literally about having a fat ass nut buy flicker on itunes !!!! 
> 
> don't ask me how this is part of fictober it just is im sorry for leaving yall im back i think !

Three times, Dan has made it a big deal. At least, Phil thinks that way. Dan will argue that the first time was literally the first time so it doesn’t count. 

“Oh… God, that’s horrible.” Dan’s gagging in Phil’s childhood bed. His face is a bit red with little strands of hair sticking to his forehead. 

Phil pouts but reaches to tug up his pants quickly, still shivering a little from the after shocks. “It’s not that bad.” 

Dan gags again for effect and he might be overreacting a tiny bit, but it really is bad. He keeps swallowing so the taste can finally go away but it’s not. 

“Need water.” Dan whines. Phil sticks his tongue out at him.

“Go get it yourself since you’re being rude.” Phil rolls over to reach down for the floor. He’s got a bottle there and turns back around to hand it over to Dan who takes it quickly and gulps down three large drinks. 

“Ahh.” Dan finally sighs out. He pushes his hair back from his face and flops back around once the bottle is closed and lays himself down. 

“When you told me it was gonna be bad, you didn’t say that bad!” Dan finally says out and reaches to punch Phil’s arm. 

“Oww! Don’t punch me! I didn’t know you were gonna like, hate it.” Phil frowns while tucking his arms over his punched one. “I kind of like it. Though, I didn’t at first. Maybe it’s like… something you have to get used to?” 

Dan nods, glancing down. “Sorry for ruining our first time together by almost throwing up on your dick. It just… tasted like spoiled milk.” 

“Dan!” Phil says but he’s laughing. 

“Not your dick! That tastes fine.” Dan grins big at him and makes a soft mewling noise before nuzzling his face against Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil hums back contently and nods before his head lulls down against Dan’s. 

They fall asleep like that and wake up a few hours later so Dan can have his turn. Phil scrunches up his face but swallows proudly. Dan really hopes he never is made to do it again. 

\--

Of course, it never bothered Phil. It was just fluid. Waste. He was never like, you gotta do it or we’re breaking up. 

That didn’t bother Phil. He was perfectly content getting sucked off with the garbage can close by for Dan and a bottle of something to rinse his mouth out. 

The second time, though, it really bothered Dan. 

It’s October, the heat of the furnace that spreads through the house has made them a bit achey in the best way. Their bones feel warm in the Autumn air that seeps through that one window in the lounge that doesn’t nearly close all the way. Old buildings. 

Dan’s hand lazily grazes across Phil’s crotch as he goes to reach for the salsa sat on the table. Dan acts like it was an accident but he’s smirking into his shoulder as he turns for a chip. 

“Hey.” Phil says, his voice deep. It’s the voice that never fails to send a cold shiver down Dan’s spine. The voice that’s demanding. It makes Dan think of being restrained. It makes him excited. 

It’s no wonder 15 minutes later, Dan’s on his knees in front of the couch, bone digging into the hardwood. Usually it’s in the bedroom with a pillow under them, but he’s in trouble. So hardwood it is. 

The hand in Dan’s hair gets tighter the faster Phil bucks and Dan’s jaw only hurts in the best way. He’ll feel it when he brushes his teeth in the morning and the dull pain will spark more excitement into him. 

Right now, though, his eyes water with the way he concentrates on not letting his throat close even the slightest. 

His body shudders a little as Phil continues to groan low, his voice keeping the monotone cadence that makes Dan’s bones feel heavy. It makes his head mush. 

“Take it so good… love your mouth, God.. Gonna swallow me?” Phil speaks in between his heavy breaths and moans and Dan springs to action. He starts shaking his head slightly. 

His hands push a little at Phil’s thighs and Phil notices immediately. 

“Right, fuck, yeah.” He mutters before his hand pulls from Dan’s hair. He’s off of him in a quick second and Dan’s mouth is replaced with hands, stroking hard. 

Dan’s panting but he can feel the pressure behind his eyes. He waits for Phil to release, the moans filling the room with what should be a moment of bliss but it’s more disappointment on Dan’s end. 

Phil slouches back, his whole body lazy with pleasure. He hums, his hand reaching for Dan’s hair. 

“S’good.. so good.” He speaks but Dan just nods and pushes himself up off the floor. He goes out of the room and towards the kitchen, getting some paper towels to dampen and wipe his face off. 

He feels his eyes wet and he’s crying and sometimes he over thinks things way too much. 

He lets out a soft whimper and presses his back up against the counter top so he can just breathe through this, but he feels like such a huge disappointment, the tears keep coming. He throws away the old dirty towels and grabs some new ones, wiping his face free of the salty tears now. 

Why can’t he just like the fucking taste so Phil can just live in the fucking moment for once? 

Phil always tells him it’s fine. It’s a thing he can’t change about himself and it’s not even that big of a deal. Phil doesn’t like things that Dan likes and he doesn’t make a big deal about it. Phil’s brain doesn’t over think things. 

Yet here Dan is. Crying in his kitchen because he can’t swallow his boyfriends cum or he gags. 

He must have been gone for a while because Phil’s coming in and flicking the light on. 

Dan can hear the frown in his face. 

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Did you want me to stop? Fuck, I’m sorry-“ He goes on but Dan shakes his head. 

“NO..no. It’s. Not that, Phil, I-I’m fine.” Dan says his voice wet with tears. He wipes them again and stands up straight, his eyes and nose a bit red. “I’m fine. Do you want more salsa?” He tries to smile through it before turning around to open up the fridge. 

“Dan.” Phil says lightly. “Is it about the.. y’know?” 

Dan knows. “Yes, but it’s fine. I’m just. Dumb.” 

“You’re not dumb!” Phil exclaims but Dan’s quick to turn around. 

“Who else do you know is crying about feeling bad because they can’t swallow their own boyfriends jizz? Like! Other people would get over it. They wouldn’t suck dick, or they’d just continue to spit, but I’m me Phil, so I make everything about me and I feel like shit because I have to remind you mid orgasm that I’ll probably throw up on your dick if you go any further.” 

Phil’s quiet, glancing up at Dan. 

“You shouldn’t feel like shit. I have a bad memory.” 

“That’s the thing! You shouldn’t have to remember in like, the best time of your entire life, ‘oh hey, can’t cum there!’ You should just be able to do it. I shouldn’t be such a fucking baby about it. I’m sure millions of other people don’t like it either, and suck it the fuck up.” 

Phil bites his lip to not laugh and Dan’s shutting the fridge with some force. 

“Dan, you know what I say every time. I don’t care. It doesn’t bother me. It’s silly. We’re adults. You don’t like it, so I don’t do it.” 

Dan stays quiet before shaking his head and pushing himself through the glass door and down the hall. 

Phil frowns and waits for it, the sound of the bedroom door being closed, and he goes back quietly to the living room to finish the movie. 

When Phil crawls into bed that night, it only takes about 10 minutes for his door to open with Dan coming in and crawling in beside him. He’s warm and Phil snuggles in closer, his hand rubbing easily down over his bare lower back. 

Dan doesn’t say anything for a while, just breathing quietly. Phil likes it. He likes when Dan talks, though, too. He just likes Dan. That’s why he doesn’t care about this at all. 

“You can come on my ass next time.” Dan speaks softly into Phil’s neck and Phil can’t help but let out a quiet giggle. 

“Know that’s your favorite place.” 

“It is.” Phil agrees and Dan rolls his eyes. “You’re such a bro.” 

“Heeey.” Phil starts but Dan shuts him up with a sweet kiss to his lips. 

\--

The third time isn’t even them doing anything. Dan’s on an anonymous sex gossip website and people tell their weirdest kinks and it’s a great Sunday afternoon activity. 

He comes across a post and he’s already gagging. 

“Oh God.” He says out loud and Phil raises his eyebrow. 

Dan’s not one to shame literally anybody. He’s got a thing for leather, and furries probably, and some other things that are definitely banned in a couple countries but. Sometimes, it’s too much. 

“This girl… had her boyfriend.” A gag, he’s holding his chest. “I’m going to throw up. There’s a picture.” 

“Then stop reading it!” Phil laughs but scoots himself closer to see what he’s talking about. 

“He made her pancakes. And he… he came on them. And she was talking about how good they were. People are fucking disgusting.” Dan tosses his phone into the couch while Phil laughs and grabs for it. 

“I’m posting that as a comment.” 

Dan screams out “NO!” as he’s going for his phone. “It’s a free shaming area! If I comment something bad, I’ll get banned!” 

After wrestling for a moment, Dan’s got his phone back. He grumbles at Phil and scrolls down more so he doesn’t have to look at the horrible picture anymore. 

Phil peeks over his shoulder. “So, why is there a share button? Like ‘Oh hey, I found this person who likes putting pinecones up their ass just like you’?” 

Dan giggles. “It’s so I can send you the real bad ones.” 

An hour later, Phil gets a message from Dan as he makes dinner. He opens it and it’s a post about Furry roleplay. Phil lets out a loud “Daaaaaaan!” and a faint laugh can be heard down the hall. 

\--

“What?! Spoiled milk?!” Phil exclaims while laughing as Tom reads the play sheet. Dan behind him laughs hilariously into his hand and he glances off into the camera as the others laugh to themselves. 

They’re recording the video for their new board game, Truth Bombs. They’re hyper and excited and just proud of themselves. 

They’ve come so far with their brand, but also their relationship. It shows with their large smiles. 

“You do have pasty white skin.” Which, is true, but does that have anything to do with taste? 

“Fine.” Says Phil, and he’s grinning with Dan behind him making suggestive faces. 

Phil didn’t think he’d have to worry about a joke like this slipping out but it has, and he’s still laughing. 

It’s a joke now, really. It’s something Dan has learned to accept about himself. They’ve tried things that can help the flavor. Hell, Dan tried dipping Phil’s dick into some Nutella before but it was gone by the time he came around. 

It’s just something Dan doesn’t think about anymore. He doesn’t like the taste and it doesn’t bother Phil, so he doesn’t let it bother him. 

Still, it’s a great joke when Phil kind of resembles a glass of milk. Dan promises to make it up to him later.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @domniall


End file.
